


Is it working?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Shopping with Cormoran...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Is it working?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, way over 100 words... 126 seems so much easier!

He was motionless, entranced.  
“Is it working – the whole outfit I mean? Weddings are hard – if you’re not careful you end up looking like your mother.”  
He swallowed, remembering how it felt when he had seen her emerge from another changing room years before, “It’s good… yes.”  
“Only good?” she raised a quizzical eyebrow, “not like, ‘the one’?”  
“It’s definitely ‘the one’.”  
“And you’re not just saying that so that we finish shopping and go to the pub?”  
He took in the sleeveless, halter neck, burnt red dress which draped so beautifully over her curves, completed with elegant heels, which elongated her legs. He had to remind himself that she was his, he could be honest, this wasn’t like before.  
“It’s breathtaking, you’re breathtaking,” he said quietly.  
“Good,” she grinned, a slight flush creeping up her neck. “Right answer. My round.”


End file.
